User blog:Artemis Thorson/Artemis Thorson is the New MCU Executive Producer
I just made a blog about characters we need in the MCU, so check that out first. This is where I take over the MCU and create Phase 4 and Phase 5, finishing off the MCU for good. Let's jump right in. Phase 4 Phase 4 starts off just after Avengers: Infinity War Part Two or Inhumans, whichever one comes last, but it starts out in an entirely new age of heroes. A lot of this will be based purely on fanfiction versions of the upcoming Phase 3 movies. Before the first movie even comes out, Defenders has been going strong, with it's main cast of characters consisting of Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Punisher, Elektra, Blade, Cloak, Dagger, and Moon Knight. Oh yeah, also, in this version Spider-Man is played by Nick Robinson. The movies now begin with: *''Iron Man 4'': The real Mandarin makes a plan to exact revenge on Trevor Slattery for besmirching his name, and of course Iron Man's gotta get involved, but will this be the last of our favorite armored hero? *''Black Widow and Hawkeye'': Finally the movie so many fans have been waiting for. It will take place in two timelines, flashing back to one of their very first missions together, to what could possibly be their last. *''Ghost Rider'': Stuntman Johnny Blaze makes a deal with Mephisto to save Crash Simpson, who is the father of his girlfriend's life, but years later he is called upon to become the Ghost Rider. *''Spider-Man: Natural Selection'': Spider-Man, under the guidance of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, faces off against Kraven the Hunter and the Lizard. The Venom Symbiote will also appear, and Norman Osborn will form an alliance with the Kingpin. *''Captain America: Fallen Son'': After the death of Steve Rogers, James Barnes becomes the new Captain America. *''Thor: Rebirth'': After Ragnarok, Thor and several other Asgardians are reborn in new bodies, but as mortals. Thor may be recast, but if not the movie will end with him taking his rightful place as King of Asgard, and Balder will become a hero on Earth. *''The Indestructible Hulk'': S.H.I.E.L.D. attempts to make a weapon out of the Hulk, with Bruce Banner's consent. Quake will appear as Hulk's handler, and Jennifer Walters will become She-Hulk. *''Guardians of the Galaxy 3'': Reveling in victory against Thanos, the Guardians, with their new member, Adam Warlock, come into conflict with an ancient force that had been lying dormant in the universe for a long time. Forced to call upon the Nova Corps for help, Richard Rider will join the Guardians, and not all of them make it out alive. *''Ant-Man and Wasp'': Janet van Dyne returns from the microverse and all hell breaks loose. *''New Avengers'': Spider-Man, James Barnes, Falcon, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Balder are brought together by S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat Kang the Conqueror. Phase 5 A new age of heroes has been ushered in, and the world is changing. Old heroes are either dead or retired, and new heroes are facing threats never before conceived. Could this be the end of the Marvel Universe? *''Captain Marvel 2'': Captain Marvel returns to her solo adventures and faces off against Moonstone and Grey Gargoyle. *''Spider-Man: Venom Part One'': The Venom Symbiote bonds itself to Peter Parker as he battles Mysterio and the Green Goblin. *''Planet Hulk'': After Hulk loses control and levels a city, killing hundreds of people, S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to send him to space. He lands on the planet of Sakaar, where he becomes the fighting champion and leads a revolution against the Red King. *''Doctor Strange: Return of the Dark Dimension'': Doctor Strange enlists the help of the Defenders, Iron Fist and Blade, to fend off Dormammu and prevent him from invading their world. The film ends in Doctor Strange's death. *''Ant-Man vs Wasp'': Ant-Man becomes Giant-Man, and growing tensions between Scott Lang, Janet van Dyne, and Hank Pym lead to them all splitting up, and a few fights between Scott and Janet, before an ending battle against a newer version of Ultron, that threatens to spread himself across the internet once more. *''Spider-Man: Venom Part Two'': After Spider-Man almost kills Green Goblin, he is horrified and gets rid of the symbiote suit, which bonds to Eddie Brock, who becomes Venom. *''Guardians of the Galaxy: World War Hulk'': The Guardians of the Galaxy venture to Sakaar, where they find the Hulk and, after some tension and arguments, he joins them to hurry to Earth to warn them of the impending threat of Galactus. *''Avengers Disassemble'': The New Avengers come back together one last time to fight the alliance between Loki and Annihilus, a creature from the N-Zone, who commands an army of bug-like monsters. Thor makes his return in a dramatic entrance near the end of the film to finally end Loki's reign of evil. *''Scarlet Witch'': After the Avengers are disassembled, Scarlet Witch begins finding hints that Quicksilver might be alive, so she enlists the help of the Vision to find the truth, and it is eventually discovered that he was brought back to life by the Inhumans. The main antagonist is a rogue Inhuman named "Magnus Maximoff", who is supposedly the grandfather of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. *''Captain America: Living Legend'': James Barnes recruits Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Quake to lead a small S.H.I.E.L.D. strike team to travel the world and completely wipe out Hydra. *''Thunderbolts'': With the Avengers officially disassembled, Maria Hill activates the Thunderbolts Initiative, which takes a small group of criminals out of prison and sends them on covert missions that heroes would have trouble completing. *''Marvel Super Heroes'': The Guardians of the Galaxy finally reach Earth and warn S.H.I.E.L.D. about Galactus, so Nick Fury activates the "All-Star Initiative", which calls every known active metahuman or vigilante and brings them all together. When the Silver Surfer comes to Earth, he warns them that he is just the precursor, as four more heralds (Terrax, Airwalker, Stardust, and Firelord) arrive and begin to terraform the Earth into a planet of antimatter, something Galactus can consume. It takes everything the heroes have got to take them down, and a lot of good people lay down their lives to save their planet. After Galactus is forced through an inter-dimensional barrier, it spawns an all new, all different Marvel Cinematic Universe... Category:Blog posts